


Date Night

by Mnelson101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Jace takes Clary on a romantic date in the park





	Date Night

After a long day demon slaying all Jace wanted to do was lay down and relax. But he had promised to take Clary on a date. Somewhere that was nice. Maybe even a double date with Simon and Izzy, if they wanted. He could ask Clary when she was done with her training. It sucks, she really wanted to go out and hunt, but she was a bit behind her training. After all she was raised a mundane. She wasn’t raised like Jace, Alex or Izzy. Maybe next time Jace can convince Maryse that Clary is ready for the demon hunting. With that being said Jace went to the training room, to find Clary and Izzy training.  
“One more time. You can do this Clary.” said Izzy not seeing Jace standing in the doorway. Izzy had her electrum whip and was using it against a staff that Clary had picked up.  
“I know I can do this. We’ve been at this for hours. Can’t we just call it a day? I still need to get ready for my date with Jace.” said Clary  
“I’m sure Jace can wait a few more seconds.” said Izzy  
“He can not. He want’s his girlfriend back please and in on piece.” said Jace as he slowly entered the training room  
“Your back.” said Clary as she ran up to Jace and kissed his cheek.  
“Clary focus. Do you think a demon is going to wait? No. Their going to attack without a vengeance.” said Izzy cracking her whip  
“She’s right. Go back to training. I wanna shower and change. Also see if Izzy would like to double date with Simon.” said Jace before he pushed Clary back towards Izzy  
“No thanks, but thanks for the offer. This is your special night. I don’t want to intrude. You guys have been planing together, and I don’t want to ruin it.” said Izzy  
“You sure?” said Clary before she struck the staff and knocked Izzy on her back.  
“Nice shot, and I’m sure. We’re done for the day. Go get ready. I want to see what Alec is up to.” said Izzy who got up with the help of Clary  
“You can’t. He want to Magnus’s loft. But I’m going to my room. I’ll see you in the lobby in half a hour.” said Jace before he exited the training room and headed for his bedroom.  
“Well guess I’ll go call Simon. Clary that’s was good. I’m gonna recommend Mom let you go on the next mission. I think your caught up enough to get some felid work done. Now go shower, your all sweaty.” said Izzy as she walked out of the training room with Clary but went towards her Mother’s office at the end of the hallway.  
“Ok great. I’ll come fine you later. Thanks again for the training session Iz.” said Clary before Izzy had a chance to enter the office  
“Your welcome.” said Izzy before she knocked on the door and walked in.  
With Izzy gone, Clary went to her room, and got undressed and wrapped a towel around her and headed to her bathroom. Thank god she had her own bathroom. She would die if she had to walk around in a towel to the bathroom and back.  
While Clary was in her room and most likely in her shower, Jace was enjoying the hot water, run down his chiseled body. It felt very relaxing after a long day hunting with Alec. He liked spending time with this Parabatai. Before he ran out of ht water he quickly washed his golden locks, and washed his body in record time. Once Jace was finished, he stepped out, and toweled dried off before walking to his closet.  
“What to wear.” asked Jace to himself. He wanted something comfy, but nice. He eventually settled on a pair of jeans, and a nice warm sweater. When he was dressed he went back his bed and grabbed a pair of black boots, and put them on. He then made his way down to the lobby of the institute to wit for Clary.  
Clary was also enjoying the feel of the hot water. She had spent most of the day training with Izzy. She wasn’t allowed on many missions, because she lacked the basic training. But she was catching up quickly. She had just stepped out and wrapped a towel around her when her phone began to ring. She went to go see who it was. Simon. Of course.  
“Hey Si, what’s up?” asked Clary as she put the phone done on speaker  
“Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.” said Simon on the other end. Clary could hear him playing video games. Must be looking for something else to do.  
“I would, but Jace and I are going out. Hasn’t Izzy called yet? She said she was going to.” said Clary as she tugged on underwear and was no fastening on her bra. She wish she had boobs like Izzy, but at the time same she was happy with her body.  
“She did. We do have plans, but for tomorrow.” said Simon, who sounded a bit disappointed.  
“Well you could always call Jordan, I’m sure he’s free.” said Clary  
“Right. He’s probably at the Hunter’s Moon with Maia.” said Simon  
“I’m sorry Simon. I’m sure your find something to do. But I need to go. I still need to get dressed.” said Clary. She didn’t want to hang up on her best friend.  
“It’s ok. I could always call Raphael.” said Simon jokingly  
“That’s and idea. Just try it, now I really need to do.” said Clary  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you late. Love you Fairchild” said Simon before he hung up  
“Love you to Si.” said Clary. Once she was off the phone she was able to pick a pair of jeans, and a nice top. She then found her favorite pair of converse and put them on. Once she was ready to go, she looked in the mirror. She had thought about doing something with her hair. But she didn’t want to wrestle with it, so she left it down. Plus Jace’s likes it when her hair is down anyways. One last look off and she headed down towards the lobby of the Institute.  
Jace had looked up when he sensed Clary was near by.  
“You look amazing.” said Jace as he offered her his arm  
“Thank you. You look handsome.” said Clary as she looped her arms through his.  
“Are you ready?” asked Jace  
“I am, where are we going?” asked Clary  
“You’ll see. It’s a surprise” said Jace as he began to walk towards the exit. Before he reached it he grabbed a panic basket that was laying by the front door.  
“Oh a panic? How romantic and cheesy.” said Clary  
“I know. But Magnus recommended it.” said Jace  
“Well I’m going to have to thank him.” said Clary as she held the door open and they made their way down the street to central park.  
When they got to the park. Jace found a nice clearing that had a blanket all set up for them.  
“How did you do this?” asked Clary  
“He had help.” said Magnus as he came out behind a tree followed by Alec  
“You guys. You didn’t have to do this thank you.” said Clary  
“We know. But we wanted to. It’s our way of making Jace happy.” said Alec  
“Your welcome Biscuit.” said Magnus as he came up and wiggled fingers to set everything up.  
“Also, this place is glamoured, so no one will see us.” said Jace  
“Now we will leave you to alone. I’ll see you all tomorrow. I’m spending the night at Magnus.” said Alec  
“Don’t have to much fun.” said Jace wagging his eyebrows.  
“Alexander and I will do just that blondie.” said Magnus sparks flying off his fingers  
“Easy Magnus. I’m just teasing. Thank you again for this.” said Jace  
“Your welcome. Now Alec and I must be going. Enjoy.” said Magnus before he created a portal and he and Alec vanished within it.  
“Well we should sit down and eat. I’m starving.” said Clary as she sat down on the nice cool blanket  
“I guess we should.” said Jace as he to sat down. Clary had pulled out a plate and filled with sandwiches and some snacks and put in between her and Jace.  
“It’s a cool evening. The stars are beginning to show. Reminds me of when were were in Italy on the boat.” said Jace  
“The boat that you stole.” said Clary  
“I like to think of it as borrowed.” said Jace as he laid his head down on Clay’s shoulder.  
“If you say so. But it is a cool night.” said Clary as she then rested her head  
After they had the fill of the food, they had laid down and curled up on the blanket.  
“I could this all day.” said Clary  
“Me to. As long as I with you. I don’t care where we are.” said Jace. They stayed like that for awhile before they realized it was dark out.  
“Maybe we should back. It’s getting dark, and I don’t wanna get yelled at by Maryse.” said Jace  
“Yeah, we should. My mother would freak if we don’t get back.” said Clary as she began to clean up the mess.  
While Clary was cleaning up Jace was writing a message when Clary had come up beside him  
“Who are you sending a fire message to?” asked Clary  
“Izzy and Magnus. Just letting them that are on way back. Plus I don’t want this glamour to last forever. Magnus can take it down.” said Jace as he linked his arm with Clary’s  
“Good Idea.” said Clary as she leaned against Jace and enjoying the moonlit walk back to the Institute.  
After few minutes, Jace and Clary were walking back into the Institute. Jace being the gentleman that he was, had decided to walk Clay to her room.  
“I had fun tonight.” said Clary as she leaned against her bedroom door.  
“So did I.” said Jace as he leaned down for a kiss. Clary took the hint, and had returned the favor. They didn’t know how long they had been standing their kissing when Church came up and walking between their legs.  
“Damn cat. What is it Church?” said Jace  
“Meow.” said Church as he began to nudge Jace away from Clary.  
“Guess Church wants us to get to bed.” said Clary as he giggled.  
“Guess so. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” said Jace  
“I love you to.” said Clary before she entered her room fro the night.  
With Clary in her room, Jace figured he might as well head to his and get some sleep. He figured Clary would stay up doming some sketching as she usually dose. Jace had reached his bedroom when he got a text. He looked at it and it was from Clary.  
“Drew this before bed.” it had read with the image of Jace looking up at the night sky. After replaying to get some sleep Jace had opened his door, shut and passed out on his bed.


End file.
